


You're Safe With Me Davey-Mine

by somelittlevaudeville



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, First Dates, M/M, Modern Era, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somelittlevaudeville/pseuds/somelittlevaudeville
Summary: Davey goes on a date trying to repress his feelings for Jack. Things go downhill. TW for date r*pe drugs and r*peinspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859364 by @cazei and i realised it was WAY too similar after posting. forgive me this was written at ungodly hours during a hunger games marathon.
Relationships: David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Implied David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 40





	You're Safe With Me Davey-Mine

**Author's Note:**

> LAST CHANCE- Major tw for Rape, Drugs, and Non-con
> 
> I do not support the ideas or actions of Oscar in this fic and if you have been sexually harassed or assaulted here is the sexual violence hotline for the US: 8006564673
> 
> And a link to the info https://www.rainn.org/about-national-sexual-assault-telephone-hotline

“Jack? J-jack I think he put something in my drink.”

Jack’s heart stopped. Davey was alone and Davey was vulnerable. What if he couldn’t get to him in time? What if something happened? What if-

“Jack? Jack, please help me,” Davey sobbed, interrupting his spiraling thoughts.

“Davey where are you?” Jack was answered with silence. “Davey I need you to tell me where you are.”

“I-I don’t know.” He breathed in deeply and shakily. “I think it’s-s the new bar by 6th.”

“Davey I’m going to get there as fast as I can, but you have to stay on the phone okay?” Jack grabbed his jacket and ran outside, down the stairs of their apartment complex and rushing down the street.

“J-Jackie I can’t move,” he cried.

“Davey it’s okay I’m coming. Are you somewhere safe?” Jack barely checked before running across the busy New York street. 

“I-I’m in th-the bathroom stall.” 

Jack nodded to himself. “Good, stay there.”

Jack heard noise in the background of David’s stall. “Jacobs?!” It called. “Where are you?”

Davey let out a quiet whimper. “Davey doesn’t answer him, make sure the stall is locked.” 

Now Jack heard shuffling and metal on metal, automatic toilets flushing. 

“There you are Jacobs,” a malicious voice whispered. It probably wasn’t whispering but going through the phone and reaching Jack’s ears it was very quiet. 

Davey's breath hitched and he let out a sob. 

“Cmon Jacobs we can go finish up at my place.”

“No, please no. Leave me alone!” Jack’s anxiety was rising by the second. 

“Davey be loud, someone will hear and come to help.” Jack hoped he was right.

“Who’s that?” the other voice asked. He heard movement and then the call ended. Oh god no.

\-----

“Please leave me alone,” Davey tried to push him off but could barely move. He felt tingly and lightheaded. His body was so heavy. The bathroom was cold and the tile was wet.

“I don’t think I will,” His date, Oscar, threatened. He picked up Davey by the arms and he couldn’t fight back. He let out a sob when he was pushed against the wall and he felt Oscar grind up against him. 

“Please stop,” he whined. He pushed his arms away with laughable weakness and little affectivity.

“I don’t want to, and you’re a little bitch.” Oscar pushed him back to the wall, banging his head and dizzying him. His head lolled to the side. Iscar began kissing down his neck and putting one hand under Davey’s shirt. Davey let out a whimper.

Then Davey froze when he felt Oscar’s hand in his pants. He tried to scream but was so tired. His eyes drooped and the door slammed.

\-----

Jack was in a state of panic. He ran purely on adrenaline to the bar Davey spoke of. He rushed inside and around, past couches and girls screaming the lyrics to Britney. Past lonely cups and in search of the bathroom. He couldn’t seem to find it. There were too many lights and too many sounds. 

“Young man are you okay?” a man who looked to be the bartender, with his apron and button-down, asked.

“Wheresthebathroom,” he rushed out. The bartender pointed to a door in the corner and Jack stood, running. He ignored shouts of protests from dancing couples and best friends. 

He slammed open the door and looked under the stall doors. Only one had feet under it. Those were Davey’s shoes. That was Davey. 

“Davey!” He yelled, managing to get the stall door open. Davey barely looked up at him. But even Jack could see the panicked recognition in his foggy eyes. 

“Get away from him,” He growled at Davey's date.

“I don’t think I will,” he retorted, kicking Jack into the wall of the stall. Jack ran forward and grabbed Oscar’s arms, pinning him to the wall and kneeing him in the crotch. Jack quickly grabbed Davey and left the restroom. He ran up near the bartender. 

“Sir,” he breathed out, Davey on his shoulder. “Sir a man was just nearly raped and was drugged in your bar.”

Davey was shaking and crying. He clung to Jack like if he let go Jack would dissipate. 

“I’m terribly sorry to hear that,” The bartender said. “I can call the police if it will be of any help.”

“Yeah, you do that,” Jack spat out. “We’re going to the hospital.” Jack carried Davey outside and sat him down. 

“Davey? Davey look at me,” he pleaded. Davey was nearly unconscious and tears were trailing down his cheeks. “Davey I’ve got you, you’re gonna be okay.” Jack brought him in for a hug. 

“J-Jackie he-he,” Davey’s words were near unintelligible. 

“I know,” Jack soothed, rubbing circles on Davey’s back. “I know, it’ll be okay, he can’t hurt you now.” Davey gripped Jack as tightly as he could. Jack stood up, strong arms supporting Davey, and ailed a cab to take them to the hospital. They got in the back and he let Davey lay on him. 

“I’ve got you now. You’re safe with me Davey-Mine.”


End file.
